


Spider-Ghost Prompt

by ChocolateKnives



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKnives/pseuds/ChocolateKnives
Summary: Peter is a ghost, stuck in between worlds. Can anyone save him?Can someone please do my prompt for me, because I don’t have the time to write it at all. If I start, I won’t have the time to finish it, so please write it for me. Thank you!





	Spider-Ghost Prompt

Peter Parker was gone. Thanos made sure of that, along with killing off half of the life in the universe. But Peter Parker was different. Whilst others saw nothing but darkness, he saw the light. His healing lead him halfway home. He was stuck in an in-between. He could see them. Mr. Stark, the rogue avengers he had fought, MJ, May. Ned had been consumed by the darkness. He couldn’t see him. In the light, he could see them. The ones who lived. He could touch them, and they could feel it. He could look at them, and they would see it. But none of them thought that he was real. He was stuck in a reality where he could never be truly seen. He was always too close yet too far from home and life. Would he ever find his place in the universe again?

\- Peter is basically a ghost  
\- He still has his powers  
\- Ned is mourned, along with half of the universe  
\- Everyone who can see/feel/hear Peter thinks they’re hallucinating or something  
\- People are peaceful with each other after experiencing the destruction of half of the population of the universe  
\- Some people are suicidal, but Peter stops them and saves them  
\- Peter still saves people  
\- Tony thinks it’s a hallucination at first before he starts to look into it and realizes that there really is something there  
\- May cries everytime she hears his voice and turns her back before running away  
\- MJ questions Peter before learning that he is real because she doesn’t want to believe he’s a hallucination and becomes his friend once more. She convinces Tony Stark that he’s real so that he starts looking into Peter’s possible existence


End file.
